Tear You Apart
by I-was-ph0ne
Summary: Bella was very close with her step-sister Rosalie and loved her to death. When Rose attemps suicide over a man, all Bella could think of was looking for him and making him pay. The only clue she has to finding him are some love notes signed by E. Cullen.


Chapter 1

It was the last week of school when I received and email from my step-sister Rosalie. In it she sounded very gloomy and it made me sad. I missed her so much so I called her instead to judge and see if she was okay. She sounded sad and lonely so I decided and told her that I was going to spend the summer with her.

Rosalie was offered a job in The Seattle Times after graduating from the University of Washington, majoring in Journalism. I haven't really seen much of her other than when she came over for holidays and I wished that I would see her more often because even if we weren't blood related, I grew up with her and I loved her as if she were my blood sister.

So if she needed me, I'd be there for her in a heartbeat. When I talked to Rose I heard a hint of sadness in her voice. When I questioned her about it, she told me that she missed me a lot and wished she could see me again. After I finished my phone call with her telling her of my plans on visiting her, I bought my plane ticket for Seattle.

***

My mom, Renee, dropped me off at the airport in Phoenix to leave for Seattle. I arrived to Seattle in a few hours that seemed like forever since I was really excited to finally be seeing Rose again; I hadn't seen her in a really long time and I missed my sister so fucking much. When I finally got to Rose, we hugged each other for a really long time. I could tell that she missed me as much as I missed her.

"Bella! Oh Bella! I've missed you so much like you don't even know. Look at you! You haven't changed one bit", said Rosalie.

"I've missed you so much too Rosalie! And you know me, I'm always the same plain old Bella", I said.

It was true and I didn't take offence to that. I was always plain old Bella, never bothering to dress up, not even for parties. It was just never me to dress up. Before Rosalie moved to Seattle, she made various attempts to try and dress me up and "be a girl" as she sometimes put it.

Eventually she realized that it just wasn't me and never would be and luckily for me, gave up. After Rose and I had our little reunion, she took me for lunch at a nearby restaurant for us to catch up. She asked about how my majoring in Lit was coming along in the University of Arizona. And I asked about how life in Seattle was and if she had anyone special in her life. Something flashed in her eyes when I asked her about the later but it was gone before I could figure out what it was.

"Nah. I haven't had luck at all in the romance department" she replied.

"Are you kidding me Rose?! You're like super gorgeous. You could be a super model. I can't believe that you don't have any luck in the romance at all", I said. I just really can't believe that.

Rose just shrugged and said, "I guess I've just been really engrossed in my work or I dunno, too busy I guess" she shrugged again. "Sooo… how about _you_? Have _you_ finally gotten anyone special in your life?", Rose asked.

I'm 21 years old and I've never had a boyfriend in my life. This was a topic I like to avoid; I've never been comfortable with it but I did start the topic and asked Rose about special someones so I guess it was fair.

"Uhhh… no. Still no one special. I just haven't really met any guy interesting enough… oh c'mon, don't look at me like that"

Rose always gave me that look that says "you've got to be kidding me and are you being serious?" when I always said my reasons for not dating or having a boyfriend yet. "Rose no. I just still haven't found the right guy", I said.

"How would you know if a guy the right guy or not if you don't even give the chance? You do the whole 'waiting for the right guy' thing when you're losing your virginity not when it comes to dating", Rose said.

"Look Rose, I don't know how to explain it but I just know what I'm doing okay? Will you just trust me and drop it?"

"Okay, okay I'll drop it. I still think you should give guys a chance"

"Let's just finish eating and go home. I'm so jet lagged right now"

"Sure"

I was glad that Rose dropped it easily. I was jet lagged and didn't want to get into an argument over this now that I just got here and we're supposed to be happy about reuniting. When we got to Rose's apartment, I put all my stuff away, took a bath and then went to bed.


End file.
